Potion Lessons
by slaxl
Summary: Albus is a whiz at Potions.  But Scorpius is a misery.  Albus volunteers to tutor him, and finds the boy increasingly irresistable.


"Mr. Potter, it would probably benefit you to pay attention to this. It will in fact be on the final exam." Albus looked up to see Proffesor Curte looking at him over his glasses. Albus apologized and turned his head forward. He'd been staring out the window for the past hour, wishing that his Ancient Runes class would end. How James had ever convinced him to take it, he'd never know. But James convinced him to do a lot of things he didn't want to. Like trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a rubbish player and everyone knew it. Tryouts were next period, and he just wanted to hurry up and get the agony over with. It didn't help matters that almost the entire team was made up of his family. In fact, the whole Potter-Weasley clan pretty much ran the school. His uncle Percy had two kids in Slytherin and one in Ravenclaw; his uncle Bill had two in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff, and the twins, Lucy and Cale in Gryffindor; Uncle Charlie had one left in Hufflepuff, the eldest having already graduated; Uncle George had three in Gryffindor; and of course Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had Hugo in Gryffindor, and Rose, who'd been sent to Ravenclaw.

Suffice it to say, even though his father had told him it didn't matter what house he was in, he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he'd been chosen for anything other than Gryffindor. All his siblings and closest cousins were in Gryffindor. And only one person on the house Quidditch team wasn't a Potter or Weasley. His father had been right about one thing, though. The Sorting Hat had in fact let him choose his house. It had told him with great conviction that he'd be great in Slytherin, but he'd begged to be put in Gryffindor. So, after about three minutes debating, it had called out his house.

The first year was a breeze, he'd found out that he was pretty decent in all subjects, got on quite well with his teachers and peers, and even helped them win the House Cup by getting over a hundred and fifteen percent in two of his subjects. The first had been Charms. He'd studied night and day, and loved learning. But the second test had come so naturally to him he need barely have studied at all. From the moment he stepped into the potions class on the first day, he'd felt an instant connection with it. He'd browsed the text book the day he'd bought it from Flourish and Blotts, and it became apparent to him that potions brewing needed unique skills. He wasn't sure if he possesed them. The first time he began mixing ingredients, though, he felt he knew exactly what he was doing. The teacher had praised his work on the first day, after he'd mixed an almost perfect antidote for warts. He loved his potions class. The smells, the fumes, the heated dungeons, and the amusing ways the other students just couldn't quite grasp the intricate details. Something he had trouble comprehending was how someone didn't understand potion making. But if it made him standout from all his other relatives, even a little, then he'd take it.

"C'mon, cos!" Albus heard Gordon call to him over the rush of students as he left the classroom. "Tryouts in ten minutes! You'd better make it this time!" Gordon, only a year younger than Albus, had made the team the previous year. He was George's son, and had followed in his dad's footsteps of becoming a Beater. Everyone wanted him to try out for Seeker like his dad was, but Albus knew it would take a miracle for him to find that tiny golden ball. He'd never been a great flyer, or even a good one for that matter. He was best left on the ground. But having so many relatives in his house, and on the team, didn't leave much room for debate. He headed up to his common room, changed into something more suiting to the muddy Quidditch field, and headed out. He ran into a group of Slytherins, including his cousins, at the main entrance.

"Hey, Al, you trying out again?" Penny called over her friends' heads. He rolled his eyes. It was an ongoing joke between them all that Albus would continue trying out every year until he graduated. Now, in his fifth year, it was beginning to look like that would indeed be the case. "Don't take it too hard if you don't make it, sweets, cuz at least then you won't have to play against us!" Her smug face was much too like Uncle Percy's sometimes, Albus thought.

"Keep talking, Penny, you know we swept the floor with you last year." Albus retorted. He smirked as she shut her mouth, looking angry. It was true the Gryffindors had won last year, but it wasn't true they'd swept the floor with Slytherin. If it hadn't been for James and Hugos almost inconcievable ability to score goals, they'd have lost every game to Slytherin. Everyone else always lost to Slytherin and there was only one reason why. Albus gulped as he headed toward the pitch, praying even more to not make the team now that he remembered who the Slytherin Seeker was. Scorpius Malfoy. Albus tried to breath normally as he got closer. Scorpius was an anomaly on the field. The things he could make his broom do, seemingly without even trying, was astounding. He was the envy of every player, Slytherin or not, Seeker or not. He'd never failed to catch the Snitch since first trying out in his second year. Twice he'd even caught it in under five minutes. The only team that even came close to beating Slytherin was Gryffindor, only because James and Hugo were so attuned to eachother while playing it was like they could read the others thoughts. They could score more goals in twenty minutes than the other teams could score in an entire game. And since their Seeker had graduated last year, they needed a new one. Gordon and Cale were the beaters, and Albus' friend Bruno was the other chaser. Lily was Keeper. Albus knew that his mom, dad, and uncles had been on the team, and their kids were keeping the tradition alive.

"C'mon, Al, get your ass up here!" He looked up to see James on his Firebolt, it had once belonged to their father. He mounted his Nimbus, and rose into the air trying to steady himself. James noticed this, and smirked. "Not off to a great start, Al."

"Stuff it." Albus said. "You know I don't want to do this. Let's just get it over with."

"Nonsense. You're a Potter!" James called, whizzing around Albus. "It's what we do!"

"You ready, Al?" Hugo called from the ground. "I'll release he Snitch, and just do your best to catch it. Then we can let the others try out!" Albus looked down to see five other Gryffindors holding brooms, hoping to get on the team. Well, thought Albus, lets just do it. Hugo released the Snitch, Albus saw a flick of gold, and then it was gone. He rose higher on his broom, and circled the pitch a few times. The rest of the team were below, throwing freeshots into the hoops. He squinted toward the ground, looking in all the corners. Still no Snitch. After almost ten minutes of searching, Albus was ready to give up.

"Looks like we've got an audience." He heard Lily say. Gazing over, he saw all his cousins and a few other students wandering into the stands.

"Alright up there, Albus?" Penny yelled. "Don't fall now!" He was about to call back to her when he slipped a little to the the side, and had to quickly check himself before he actually did fall. He heard Penny laughing, and looked back to tell her to shut up. She was, of course, accompanied by her gaggle of Slytherins. Albus noticed a flash of white-blonde hair in the group, and realized Scorpius Malfoy was watching. He was sitting apart from the others, not laughing, but wearing an amused expression nonetheless "Whats he doing here?" Albus whispered to himself. _Great._ He thought. _The best flyer in the school has to come and witness the worst._ This really bothered him, especially since none of them were even in his House. So not only would his entire family see him humiliating himself yet again, but so would Scorpius. Determined to at least catch the Snitch before calling it quits, he turned his attention back to the field. After a few more minutes he finally saw the little golden ball fluttering around James' broom tail. He leaned foward, put on a burst of speed, and shot at the Snitch before it got away again. James was laughing at something Hugo had said, and hadn't noticed Albus heading right at him. At least, not until it was too late. Albus never had been very good at stopping in midair. Not unless he was going quite slowly that is. James heard Lily gasp, and turned around right in time for him to swoop his broom over Albus' ducked head. But Albus' reflexes were nowhere near as good. He tried to pull his broom up, and his broom listened. But his body didn't. He flew down, as the broom flew up. Crashing had been part of flying for him since childhood, so the impact didn't hurt as much as it could have. But it still stung when he heard the entire team, and everyone in the stands roaring with laughter. He huffed a breath, grabbed his broom which was now floating lazily a few feet away, and stalked off the pitch. He chanced a quick glance back at the stands, and saw Scorpius chuckling as well. That stung most of all.

It had been two weeks since his embarassing performance on the field, but James and Hugo still hadn't let him forget it. Almost every time he saw them in the common room, James would reinact Albus' fall by flopping into one of the couches, and Hugo would laugh. Lily said they were just being silly boys, and Rose told him to ignore them. It didn't help that he was seperated by her by almost the entire castle. They'd grown up together and had been best friends since they were in diapers. Being put into seperate houses had been hard because Albus had always found it hard to make new friends. He was close to his other fifth years, but didn't count any of them as a best friend. The only thing that kept his head up was the thought of double potions that afternoon.

He headed to the dungeons, probably being the only one not nervous about the quiz Proffesor Huntz was going to give them. He'd aced every exam since Proffesor Huntz had taken over for Proffesor Slughorn in his second year. Huntz was a pretty cold teacher, and tended to over-criticize the students, but overall Albus didn't mind him. He took his seat, and waited for the rest of the class to settle. The only drawback to double potions was they were shared with the Slytherins. Albus waited for the familiar flick to the back of the head before sighing, and turning around.

"Knew you wouldn't make it." Penny whispered. She always started potions by flicking his head, and finding some snide remark.

"Shut it, Penny. I didn't want to be on the team in the first place." He said. "Besides, I'm glad I didn't get on. Those practices always interfer with homework. And I'm starting to slip in Transfiguration. I'm still not able to make my pocketwatch change into a saucer."

"Oh, please, Al, you're the best in our year, including Rosie." Penny said, rolling her eyes. "And if you tell her I said that, I'll hex you. Anyway, it's not like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny even care if you're the best. At least you don't have a father breathing down your neck to get excellent grades. I don't even think I want to work for the Ministry. But you think dad'll listen to me? Just cuz I'm oldest, I have to set the example." Albus had to agree with her on that. He'd never felt any pressure from his parents to get good grades. It was just something he enjoyed doing. "But, listen sweets," Penny continued, "even though we all knew you wouldn't make it doesn't mean we don't all know your perfect. We bloody know it." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice as she sat back in her seat.

Perfect. Albus wanted to turn around and tell her that he was far from perfect, that he was scared all the time of failure. He wanted to tell her that just because he got good grades didn't make him the happy person he seemed to be. Being a Potter, it was expected of him to be an excellent flyer. Not just because of his father, and grandfather, and uncles legacy, but also because almost all his cousins and both siblings were excellent Quidditch players. And the ones that weren't on the Quidditch team were still great flyers. If he could trade a third of his booksmarts for a quarter of James' talent on a broom, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Quiet down and take out your quills." There was a low grumbling as Proffesor Huntz came in, but Albus felt excited. Finally, something worthwhile to take his mind off flying. Most of the test was quite easy, but Huntz slipped a few tricks in. Albus had to look over his answers a few times before he was sure they were all right. Even then, he was the first one finished. He handed his parchment to Huntz, who scanned it quickly, then gave him a curt nod. Grinning, he sat back in his seat. He began taking out ingredients, positive that there would be a hands-on part of the test. Sure enough, after everyone had turned in their tests, he called for them to take out their cauldrons. He began writing instructions on the board, rather complicated instructions Albus noticed. This would surely be part of the O.W.L. Albus read the instructions, and closed his eyes. He moved his mind over the list of ingredients, mentally feeling his way through the steps. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and began.

"Now this is a rather complicated brew, not to be messed with. Follow the instructions, and do not fool around." Huntz warned them. He began making his way around the classroom, watching each student. Albus tuned it all out, he was in his element. After an hour, his potion began gradually darkening, turning from a lilac into a dark violet. He inhaled deeply, and stirred it counter clockwise twice. It emitted a black puff of smoke, and stopped boiling. He knew it was perfect. He watched the colors play around eachother, the navy and violet mixing and turning. It was beautiful.

"Foolish boy!" Albus turned around to see Proffesor Huntz standing over Scorpius Malfoys potion, waving his wand to get rid of the cloud of smoke now rolling out of it. "You never listen, do you? It clearly states, in plain English, to put in the lacewing after the toadstools! Not before! And you haven't been stirring every minute, and you haven't even been stirring the right direction! Now you've almost poisoned us all!" The smoke began to dissappear as the flames were extinguished from under his cauldron. Albus cringed. No one liked being yelled at by a teacher, especially in front of the entire class. Scorpius kept his head down, his cheeks red.

"I'm sorry, Proffessor. I thought I was doing it right." He whispered. Albus felt sorry for him, in spite of him still being a bit hurt over the laughter on the Quidditch field. Ever since they had started Potions with Slytherin, it was obvious who the worst in the class was. Scorpius, no matter what his talents were on a broom, was completely hopeless when it came to brewing. If Albus hadn't known better, he would think that Scorpius purposefully tried to do so poorly. It was almost as is he was indeed trying to sabotage himself. Albus thought Huntz was being a bit hard, especially on a person he knew to be inept at making even simple potions, but at the same time knew that if Huntz hadn't caught Scorpius' flawed mixture, the fumes would've knocked them all out for several hours.

"Thirty points from Slytherin for your dangerous experiment, Mr. Malfoy." Huntz said, once again moving around the dungeons. "I shall be writing to your father about this. Maybe he can teach you that potion brewing is no joke." Scorpius' head whipped up, his eyes burning.

"Please, sir, please." He said. "That's not necessary. I'll work extra hard, my father doesn't need to know-"

"Silence." Huntz said. "You've done enough damage for one day." Huntz was getting closer to Albus, whose potion was simmering flawlessly in front of him. "Ah, Mr. Potter, once again you alone make up for a room full of incompetence. Perfect brew, perfect color. Lovely." He dismissed the class and Albus began gathering his things. As the class left, Penny flicked him one last time, mouthing 'perfect' at him as she left.

"Mr. Malfoy, at my desk if you will." As the rest of the class shuffled out, Albus couldn't help but feel very sorry for Scopius as he walked toward Huntz. It was like watching a death march. Albus gathered his things, trying not to listen to their conversation, but heard nonetheless.

"So, I find myself once again needing to compose a letter to your father. People will begin to think us penpals." Huntz was in true form, being sarcastic with his stinging words.

"Sir, if I could just have one more chance-" Scorpius' voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"I find it hard to believe that you'll be any better given any more chances." Huntz continued. "I think we've gone more than beyond your abismal skill level. Today was yet another demonstration that you do not belong in a fifth year class." Scorpius gasped.

"Sir-" He tried in vein to plead again. But Huntz cleared his throat.

"I think it well time that you be transferred to Remedial Potions." He said. Scorpius was breathing fast, and Albus tried to make himself head for the door. He didn't need to see this. "You will be sharing a class with Mr. Beutrice of Hufflepuff and Ms. Hermin from Slytherin." Albus cringed, those two were the joke of the school. It was cruel to even think Scorpius in the same league as them. If he were forced to share a Potions class with those two, he'd be made fun of no matter what his talent might be in Quidditch. Albus was almost to the door when he chanced a glance back at Scorpius. The look of absolute misery in his eyes was hearbreaking.

"I'll tutor him." He was surprised to hear his own voice. He didn't know why he said it. But there it was. Huntz and Scorpius both whipped their heads up.

"Tutor him, Mr. Potter?" Huntz said. "Am I sure I heard you correct?"

"Yeah." Albus sighed, resigned. "I'll tutor Scorpius in Potions." Huntz gazed at Albus, trying to decide whether he was joking or not.

"Mr. Potter, you've had the unfortunate opportunity of sharing a class with Mr. Malfoy this term, and I'm sure that you've noticed his lack of understanding." Huntz said. "Dont get me wrong, I think you'd be a fine Potions teacher. You're probably the best student I've ever taught. But this boy here-"

"I said I'd do it." Albus said. It was one thing to berate Scorpius in front of the class, and it was another thing to insult him to another student right in front of him. Albus felt a bit defiant of Huntz. "If he hasn't improved by the end of term, if he doesn't get an O.W.L. then you'll have every right to put him in Remedial next year. I think that sounds fair." Scorpius was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and admiration. He smiled slightly.

"Any other student, Mr. Potter." Huntz said, shaking his head. "If it had been any other student, I would have said no. But perhaps you can teach him where I've failed. So be it. I'll expect a passing grade for the rest of term and a passing O.W.L."

"You'll get it." Albus said. He turned and left._ What the hell was I thinking? _Albus thought as he headed up the stairs. Tutor Scorpius Malfoy? In Potions? _And_ he'd agreed to get him passing grades for the rest of term! He could kick himself! How was he possibly going to pull this off? He heard footsteps behind him as he turned a corner.

"Potter!" He turned to see Scorpius running to catch him up. "Why'd you do that?" Albus shrugged. He really didn't know. "Well...thanks." Scorpius was clearly at a loss for words. No more so than Albus.

"Don't mention it." Albus said. But Scorpius shook his head.

"No, I mean it." He said. "Huntz is still gonna write my dad..." Scopius looked down and swallowed before continuing. "But now I'll be able to tell him I'm getting good help. I can't...Just, thanks." He flashed a smile at Albus, who noticed how straight his teeth were.

"It's fine." He said. "Um, lets just meet up Tuesdays and Thursdays. The Potions room will be empty after six."

"Sure." Scorpius said. "Tuesdays and Thurdays are great because I have Quidditch practice the other days." Albus already knew this, but didn't say so. He just nodded, and turned to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So...see you then!" He turned back to Scorpius who was still smiling. He waved and headed for his table.

Albus dumped his ingeredients onto the table in the Potions classroom at six thirty Tuesday evening. He'd been at a complete loss as to how to begin a potions lesson. After much thought he just decided to start with the basics. He placed the ingredients in order and pulled up a cauldron. Scorpius came in a few minutes later carrying his Potions book.

"Won't need that." Albus said, pointing at the book. "You're nowhere near fifth year skill." Scorpius looked a bit put out, but put the book down. "No offense." Albus added. Scopius shrugged.

"You're right, though." He said. "I've been horrible at Potions since I got here. It's just something I've never been able to grasp."

"Well, we'll see if we can change that." Albus said. Scorpius joined him in front of the cauldron. "I thought we'd start at the beginning. Kind of asses your level. So, I've got some very basic ingredients here. Can you tell me what they are and what the most simple potion is you can make with them?" Scopius eyed the the ingredients, biting his lip. He seemed to be concentrating hard. He pointed at each thing as he spoke.

"Um, lacewing, bubotuber, dragon liver, and uh..." He looked up at Ablus. "Not sure about the last two."

"It's ground murtlap, and mandrake." Albus said. Any first year would be able to tell him that, but he didn't say it out loud. "So, if I were to use all these ingredients to make one potion, do you know what I would get?" Scorpius looked at the table one more time, trying to think.

"I know that mandrake is an important ingredient in antidotes." He started. "And lacewing makes potions that produce physical changes...but I don't know what all these would make. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're hear to learn after all." Albus said. "And you're right about the lacewing and mandrake. So, just go on those facts. What do you think we could make?" Scorpius thought for a minute.

"A topical antidote?" He said at last. Albus smiled.

"Exactly." He said. "This is the most basic potion to cure warts and boils. Now, can you tell me how you would start?" Scorpius turned his head once more to the line of ingredients. Albus cleared his throat, and pointed at Scorpius' wand. Scorpius laughed.

"Right." He said, lighting the bottom of the cauldron.

"Now, the most important thing to know when brewing potions is the order in which you add your components," Albus continued, "The speed and direction in which you stir, and when to know when the potion is ready. You've already told me what the lacewing and mandrake are for. So, I'll tell you that the dragon liver is one of the most basic ingredients in a lot of potions. And murtlap, even in it's raw state, is good for skin irritations. Knowing this, what would you add first?"

Scorpius was listening raptly. He thought for a moment. "Uh, if the dragon liver is the most basic, and the other ingredients are used specifically for this potion, I'd say the dragon liver goes first?" Albus smiled again, and nodded.

"So, put it in." He said, and Scorpius put it in the cauldron. "Okay, now that you've actually started the brew, you need to know how to stir it. Dragon liver is very stable. It's not going to shoot a poison at you if you stir it too fast or too slow. So, just give it a good steady rythm until it's disolved." Scorpius obliged, stirring the pot a few times until the liver turned into a grey liquid. When it was to Albus' liking, he continued. "So, now what is the next thing we add? Think about what you know about the ingredients. Bubotuber is highly unstable, but when used with murtlap it becomes slightly more balanced. Lacewing is always used to compliment a potion, it's never the main factor. And Mandrake is another unstable one. But, the lacewing and dragon liver dilute the effects down so that it is safe for humans." He motioned his arm at the potion, indicating that Scorpius should continue.

"Well...I would put in the ingredients that stabalize the more dangerous ones first. That way I won't be working with dangerous factors." He said. Albus just nodded. "So the first I would add would be..." He looked at the ingredients. "Murtlap is for skin irritations, so that would be the first one?"

"You're getting it." Albus said. He was really proud. "Now, the stirring of any topical antidote, once you've added the main component, that is, the murtlap here, is always always counterclockwise. It gets the air flowing through the potion, and if you stir it clockwise, it will diminish the effects." Scorpius began stirring. Albus smiled and watched as he added the rest of the ingredients in order.

"Exactly right!" He said as the potion became darker, then lighter. Scorpius beamed. The potion was very nearly perfect. "I think that's about it." Albus extinguished the flames under the cauldron.

"I've never made a potion this good before!" Scorpius said. "I never knew that there were so many intricate details that you had to know about the ingredients, about stirring...This is amazing!" He gazed at his potion, awestruck.

"Last thing." Albus said. Scorpius looked up at him, his eyes glowing. "How do you know when a potion is done?" Scorpius looked confused.

"Well, we've added the ingredients...I suppose when they're all mixed?" He asked.

"No." Albus said shaking his head. "Some potions take only about an hour or so, but some can take up to a month. This is why you've got to know your ingredients. I can't stress that enough. You must know what makes them work, why they are used with certain other things, and in what order to put them. If you know what makes them tick, you'll know what makes them work. So, lastly, the best way to tell when a potion is done is by the look and smell. Know the smell of your ingredients. We're making a topical antidote. The main component is murtlap. So, that should be the most noticable scent in our potion. But we've also used mandrake, and that is the thing that makes the color. It should be a light green with the smell of murtlap." Scorpius looked at the potion. He inhaled deeply.

"I definitely smells like murtlap." He said. "And the color is green, kind of a light green I guess."

"Well, the color is a bit darker than I would've wanted, but for your first test, you've done amazingly well." Albus said. "I'd say, you've passed with flying colors." Scorpius smiled, slightly blushing.

"I've never been able to make a good potion." He said. "Thank you so much Albus. I don't even know what I would've done had you not volunteered to teach me." Albus just shrugged.

"It's no problem." He said. And it actually wasn't. He'd had a lot more fun than he thought he would. Scorpius, it turned out, was rather easy to like. "So, I'll clean up, and you can take these." He took out several sheets of parchment from his bag. "They're lists of ingredients, mainly basic ones, and the effects they have. I want you to study them, because next class I won't be giving you instructions. Just remember what I said, and you'll do fine. Know your ingredients." Scorpius took the sheets and put them in his own bag. He looked back up at Albus, biting his lip.

"I owe you." He said. "You have no idea how much." Albus just shrugged.

"It was kinda fun." Albus said. "So, until next week I suppose." Scorpius nodded, grinned widely again, and headed out.

After packing up, Albus made his way back up the stairs through the castle. Scorpius had done much better than he'd thought. Maybe it wasn't a lost cause after all. After saying 'turnip sprout' to the fat lady, he went into the common room. As it wasn't even ten yet, the room was still pretty crowded. Students were in the corners and on couches doing homework, or just hanging out until bed. Albus found an empty table near the stairs, and plopped his bag down. He hadn't had any time that day to do any homewrok and he had an essay due in Proffessor Longbottoms class the next day. He definitely didn't want to miss that. Taking out his quill, he rubbed his eyes. He titled it, 'Mediteranean Fungi: Uses and Values'.

"Huh, looks like you've got a busy night planned." James sat next to him, pulling out parchment.

"Yeah, and I've still got Charms homework." Albus said. "So if you're planning on bothering me, get it over with fast so I can get back to work." James just laughed.

"C'mon now, baby brother, I'm not gonna bother you." James said. "I just had a question. I've heard it from one Penny Weasley that you are tutoring a certian Slytherin Seeker in Potions. Is that correct?"

"Sure." Albus said. What did James care anyway, he thought. "Whats it to you?"

"Just that I don't want you going and getting too close to him, that's all." James said. "Don't forget, after all, which House your Quidditch team plays for."

"Is that all you care about?" Albus was annoyed. He'd had enough of James lately. "I'm helping him with Potions, James, not secretly selling him your bloody techniques! He's a misery at Potions, and if I hadn't stepped in, Huntz would've-" Albus stopped. He didn't want James to know how bad Scorpius really was. He felt protective. "Just give it up, James." James scrutinized Albus for a minute, but didn't pursue the topic. Albus went back to his essay, and James began working on his Transfiguration homework. A few minutes later, they were joined by Lucy, Cale, Hugo, Lily, and Gordon. They began chatting idly, each having already finished their work for the night. Albus tried to concentrate, but found it increasingly difficult.

"Argh, why is it I'm always surrounded by relatives?" He burst out. "I can't get anything done!" Lily looked at him.

"Calm down, Al." She said. "If you want us to leave-"

"No, I don't want you to leave, I just...just wish that there was somewhere where I wouldn't be surrounded..." He said. "I've gotta go. I have too much work to do." He stood up, and headed for the door.

"It's after-hours, baby brother." James called. "You'll get into trouble." But Albus didn't care. He needed somewhere to concentrate. Somewhere where he wouldn't be surrounded by the Weasley-Potter clan. And James was right, it was after-hours. So that meant he could sneak somewhere and be alone.

After a few minutes wandering, he decided on an empty classroom. Working by the light of his wand, it was a few hours before he'd completed all his work and was finally able to go to bed. Sneaking around at night was James and Hugos specialty, but Albus found it quite easy. Nobody was around as he made his way back to the common room. Nobody that is until...

"Whose that sneaking around at night?" Peeves the Poltergiest came swooping through the wall. "Oh! A wee-wittle Potter!" He cackled. "Not supposed to be wandering the castle at night, no siree... Should tell someone I should..."

"Peeves, no don't!" He whispered, but it was too late. Peeves blared out a siren noise

"Student out of bed! Student out of bed!" He blared. Albus made a dash for it, but heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Albus Potter?" He turned to see Proffessor Longbottom. "What are you doing out of bed after-hours?" Albus breathed a silent sigh of relief. It was only Neville. It could've been much worse.

"Hullo, Proffessor." He said. "I'm really sorry."

"Well," Said Neville, "Id've expected this from your brother and cousin..."

"Well, actually, they're the reason I'm out, sir." Albus explained. "I was just trying to complete your essay, and some other homework. It's just, the common room can be quite loud sometimes, especially with two siblings and six cousins..." To his relief, Neville was smiling.

"I get it, Albus." He said kindly. "I know you well enough to know that you weren't doing anything stupid or dangerous. Not like your father..." He laughed. "I'll let you off with a warning, Al, but make sure it doesn't happen again, right?"

"Absolutely not." Albus grinned. He turned to go.

"And," Neville added, "I'll expect top marks on that essay you had to break the rules to complete..." Albus waved and said goodnight. He'd always gotten top marks in Neville's class.

The weekend came with a feeling of excitement. The Great Hall buzzed with talk as Albus joined the other Gryffindors for breakfast. Today was a Quidditch day, Slytherin vs. Hefflepuff. Albus ate some bacon and toast as his fellow students discussed who they thought would win.

"Oh please, Beatrice is a good Seeker, don't get me wrong, but Malfoy is just in a different class altogether." Gordon was saying to Lily. "I've never seen anyone who can fly like he can. I don't think a lot of people have. If he doesn't go proffesional when he graduates, I'll eat my trainers." Lily laughed. Albus forgot Slytherin was playing today. He decided that instead of catching up on his Charms homework, he'd head out to the pitch. Usually, he only watched the games if Gryffindor was playing, but he had a sudden interest.

They all headed out an hour later, Albus sitting comfortably between Gordon and Lily, until he heard his name called.

"Ally!" He looked over to see Rose making her way through the stands. He smiled and waved back. She sat next to him. "Well." She said. "Long time no talk." Albus agreed. They hadn't spoken since the previous week. Their workload kept them both too busy. They caught eachother up on what was going on, and Rose did a double-take when he told her he was tutoring Scorpius.

"Malfoy?" She said incredulously. "You are tutoring Scorpius Malfoy in Potions? Don't get me wrong, hon, I'm glad your helping him...It's just a little surprising."

"Why?" Albus said. "You tutored Penny in Charms last year. And she's probably the most insufferable person at the school." Rose laughed.

"True." She said. "It's just...I've never shared a potions class with Slytherin, so I wouldn't really know, but from what I've heard he's...um...how do I say this nicely? A complete disgrace to the name Potions?" Albus snorted a laugh. Leave it to Rosie to put things 'lightly', he thought sarcastically.

"He's not a disgrace." Albus said. "In fact, he made a perfectly passable murtlap brew the other day. He just doesn't understand the essentials. To him, it's all just a bunch of things you throw in a pot. I'm trying to teach him different."

"Well, good luck, hon." Rose said. "And I really mean it. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Rose." Albus said. "We need to get together soon. This long-distance thing is killing me." Rose laughed loudly.

"I agree." She chuckled. "Next Hogsmeade weekend, you and me, all day."

"Definitely." Albus said. The roaring of the crowd made it impossible to continue a conversation, because the players had made their way onto the field. Albus looked down and at once spotted the white-blonde head of Scorpius. He mounted his broom, and took off into the air with the rest of his team. He flew several feet above them and the whistle was blown. He circled the field slowly, sometimes watching the progress of the game. He dodged bludgers with ease, it almost seemed like he could sense them coming. Gordon had been right, the Hufflepuff Seeker was simply no match. He dove and dodged, often pretending to see the Snitch just to distract the other Seeker. He was making another lazy circle around the field, coming closer to the Gryffindor side. He looked over the crowd, grinning widely when he saw Albus, whose stomach did an odd flip. Albus waved back, Scorpius laughed and continued his search. When Hufflepuff was up seventy-twenty, Scorpius suddenly zoomed into the air fifty feet. The Hufflepuff Seeker saw this, and bolted after him. Just when she was right on his tail, he corkscrewed around her head, and hurtled himself toward the ground. She didn't even have time to register what had happened when Scorpius got so near the ground everyone thought he might crash. There was a gasp through the crowd, but at the last second, Scorpius pulled the front of his broom out of the dive, and jumped off. He'd actually _jumped off his broom_! He rolled over and over, and came to a stop, landing in a kneeling position. Everyone was watching to see if he was hurt. Albus had stopped breathing. But then, he smiled and raised his hand. The golden Snitch was clutched in it. There was a roar of applause, and everyone cheered. Even the Gryffindors were clapping, no one could deny an amazing trick like that. The Slytherin team hoisted Scorpius into the air and carried him off the field.

"That was amazing!" "Bloody brilliant!" "Never seen anything like it!" Albus caught small snippets of the crowd as he made his way out of the stands with Rose.

"That was quite astonishing." She said. "I mean, remember we went to the World Cup last year Ally? That was just..." Albus nodded. Scorpius was the best flyer in the school, no doubt. But what he'd just pulled off...He'd just put himself on another level that day. All Albus could think of was the flash of Scorpius' brilliant smile directed at him as he hovered over the field. He grinned widely, looking forward to their next private lesson.

Potions class with Slytherin used to be something of a grind. But ever since Albus had begun teaching Scorpius, Proffessor Huntz had allowed them to sit together and let Albus explain things to Scorpius as long as it didn't interrupt the rest of the class. There was still the inevitable flick to the back of his head when Penny sat down behind him, but he wasn't as bothered by it as he used to be. The private lessons were going surprisingly well, and Albus found himself looking forward to each one. The small test he'd given Scorpius during their second lesson had proved that Scorpius just needed a teacher who was willing to listen and be patient. He was quite a bright student, and they were getting on quite well.

"So, sum up, Scorpius." Albus said after one of their lessons. "What have you learned?"

"Well, poisonous brews are not the same as poison brews." He explained. Albus nodded encouragingly. "When you're making a poison brew, it's meant specifically to be harmful to the drinker. But, a poisonous brews can start off as really anything, it just depends on if the potion maker messes it up."

"As you demonstated today with the Invigoration Draught." Albus said, smiling.

"Hey, you know I still don't know the difference between doxy eggs and toad eggs." Scorpius said. "You should've caught the mistake, teach. After all, I'm here to learn right?" Scorpius was smiling.

"Yes, yes, you are." Albus said. "And I must say, Scorpius, you've surprised me. We've already moved up way past where I thought we'd be at this point. I really think you're starting to understand potions." Scorpius blushed slightly.

"Thanks Albus." He said. "I'm really happy you're the one teaching me. If it had been anyone else, I don't think I would've got it. You're a great teacher." Albus looked at him. That touched him more than Scorpius could know.

"Thank you." He said. "And if you want, we can do something fun next lesson. How about...a-"

"You know, Albus, we don't only have to hang out when you're giving me a lesson." Scorpius said. His back was turned as he gathered his things. "Just because we're in two different houses, I mean...we can be friends outside of the dungeon." Albus was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Uh...sure Scorpius." He finally said. "I mean, I kind of thought we were already friends..."

"Oh, no I know." Scorpius said quickly. "Don't get me wrong, I think of us as friends too, it's just that...well I just dont want you to think of me as a chore, you know? Something that you have to put up with." He was looking at Albus now, who could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Was that what he was afraid of, Albus wondered, if I think of him as a chore?

"Scorpius, uh..." He sarted. How did he answer something like that? Scorpius quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed for the door.

"It's fine, Albus, nevermind." He said. "It was just an idea." He pulled the door open. Albus couldn't believe it. What had brought this on? He hated the hurt he saw in Scorpius, almost like rejection.

"Hogsmeade!" He called out before Scorpius disappeared. He turned back, confusion on his face. "Hogsmeade weekend." Albus clarified. "We can hang out then, it's this weekend." Scorpius' face broke into a wide grin.

"Sure!" He said. "This weekend." He turned and hurried down the hallway. Albus put his things away, his thoughts confused. That was an odd turn of events, he thought. Since when does Scorpius want to hang out with me, he wondered. Their classes were always fun, and Albus had really began to think of him as a friend. And sure, he looked forward to their lessons with excitement. But Scorpius had made it seem like Albus was only tutoring him out of kindness. At first, that was what drove him, sure. But now...now Albus was more that happy he had volunteered. His thoughts still confused, he grabbed his bag and headed to the common room.

Christmas was in the air as the students, all bundled in warm cloaks and scarves, headed down the lane to Hogsmeade. Albus had told Rose that he would meet her at the Three Broomsticks mid-afternoon. He saw Scorpius waiting by the gate and waved. Scorpius broke into a wide smile, a smile that never failed to send Albus' stomach into flips. He had thought they would have fun on the trip, but he felt suddenly nervous.

"We're going to Zonkos, baby brother!" James yelled as he and Hugo ran passed him. "Join us if you want!"

"You go ahead!" He called, but they were already turning the corner. Scorpius jogged over to him, still smiling.

"Sorry if I was a bit odd the other day." He said.

"It's fine." Albus said. Although he was still a bit confused, he was glad he'd invited Scorpius along. "So, what should we do first?" Scorpius thought for a minute as they walked.

"I've got it!" He said excitedly. He grabbed Albus' sleeve and pulled him down the lane. As they entered Hogsmeade, they fell into conversation. Albus was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Scorpius. Since they weren't in the confines of the potions classroom, there was a much wider range of topics. Albus found out that Scorpius liked the same music he did, and supported the same Quidditch team. They talked about flying, Scorpius' first time on a broom, and how it had felt so natural he never wanted to come down.

"That's sort of like me with potions." Albus said as they wandered the streets. "I hadn't so much as brewed a cough potion when I got to Hogwarts. But the first time I began stirring the cauldron, something just...clicked."

"I know the feeling." Scorpius said. "When I'm up there, away from everything, I feel like I can finally just breath. Like nothing's holding me back." Albus smiled. He liked hearing Scorpius talk so freely. He felt very content walking the winding streets, talking so carelessly. After almost half an hour, Scorpius stopped. They were in the back alley's of Hogsmeade now, well away from the more colorful inviting main street.

"Here we are!" Scorpius said suddenly. "Bindi's Beat." Albus looked up. The store was very small with the skeletons of ivy vines growning over the dust covered windows. It was impossible to see inside, and the plain sign did nothing to indicate what sort of shop it was. Scorpius laughed at his bemused expression.

"Don't worry, it's really cool inside." He pulled Albus in. At once, all of Albus' senses felt alive. The inside was dark, but hundreds of colored pots covered the wooden walls. He could hear boiling and gurgling coming from a room in the back. But the smell was the most intense. It was as if someone had taken every potions ingredient he'd ever used and thrown them into a cauldron to make one astonishing brew. He couldn't turn his head fast enough, on one wall he could see labels like 'Bicorn', 'Monkshood', and 'Hellebore', and yet on the next wall were things like 'Moonstone', 'Knotgrass', and 'Graphorn'. He even had to turn back to make sure he'd read 'Human Parts' right.

"Scorpius..." He was at a loss for words. He'd never been in here, never in fact, knew that such a shop existed. "Where did you find this?"

"Oh, just, you know." He said. Albus was dumbfounded. Never again would he have to write home for his mom to pick him up more ingredients when he ran out. He would be able to get whatever he needed right here. This shop was even better than the one in Diagon Alley. With a much wider range as well. "Bindi!" Scorpius called. There was a rattling from the back room, and an old witch appeared. She, if possible, was the strangest sight of all. Her hair a bright purple, curly beyond belief, and she wore so many scarves that Albus had a sneaking suspicion that it was all her outfit was made out of.

"Darling boy!" Bindi said as she came around the front table, which appeared to be made out of clay. "Scorpius, dear, it has been far far too long!" She pulled Scorpius into a hug, which he returned with a smile.

"How are you, Bindi?" He asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"As well as expected." She said loftily. "I've just gotten some new merchandise in, if you want to see. Unless this is just a social visit?"

"Actually, I brought my friend Albus here." Scorpius said, pointing at Ablus. "He's something of a brewer himself." Bindi turned her dark eyes on Albus.

"Is that right?" She said. "Well, come come. Show me your hands." She grabbed his hands, holding them up to the light. She turned them this way and that, and examined his fingernails. "A good bit of dirt under there..." She brought them to her face and smelled them. Albus was too shocked to do anything but stand there. "Oh, how right you are Scorpius. There's something very unique in this one." She let go of his hands. "Tell me, darling, how long have you been brewing?" She was looking at Albus, who supposed she meant for him to talk now.

"Uh...five years." He said. "I started at Hogwarts."

"And I suppose Shen is still teaching?" She said. Albus nodded. "Hmph. He was a student of mine, yes, at one point in time. After he'd left that school of his, he traveled Asia for a while, discovering secrets to potionmaking...finally finding his way to me. Most of them do. But I have little patience for thos not willing to be patient themselves. I eventually turned him away. Not many are able to stay my full course. It takes a great deal of resolve to meet my demands."

"So, you're a potions teacher?" Albus asked, intrigued by this wild-looking woman.

"That and more, my darling, that and more." She said. She began going over the shelves, taking bottles down and throwing small amounts of ingredietns will-nilly into a cloth bag at her side. "I'm the one they come to when there's no one else. When they think they've learned it all, and there's nothing left to learn, I'm the one to show them how little they truly know. I've only had one student in the past 80 years to complete my course. And even he found it exhausting. But I must say, Severus was one of the best I've ever taught." Albus whipped his head up at the sound of the name.

"Severus?" He asked. "Severus Snape?"

"Why yes dear. Do you know him?" Then she shook her head. "Of course not. He died years before you were even thought of."

"I'm named for him." Albus said. He'd always known Severus Snape had been his father's old potions teacher. But until now it had seemed a far and abstract thought. Like a great great grandfather you're named after.

"Are you now?" She asked, turning back to him. "What, may I ask, is your surname?"

"Potter." He said. She raised her eyebrows in recognition.

"Hmm. Rather interesting." But she didn't say anything further. She turned back to her pots, and continued tossing things into her bag. When she'd gathered enough, she shuffled back behind the counter and out of sight. Albus stood there for a moment, lost in thought. So, Severus Snape, the Headmaster he was named after, had studied potions with this old witch? It was an interesting thought. Scorpius nudged him.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. "She's a bit of a nutter, I know, but she's bloody brilliant. I thought you'd like it here." Albus shook his head.

"Wow, Scorpius." He said. He forced his attention back to the hundreds of pots. They contained things he'd never even dreamed of using. "This place is without a doubt, the most interesting I've ever been to. How did I not know about it?"

"Well, Bindi likes to keep to herself. She doesn't advertise that she lives in Hogsmeade." Scorpius explained. "I used to come here a lot, though I haven't been in years. I knew you'd appreciate it, though."

"This place is incredible." Albus said. "Why haven't you been in years?" Scorpius became suddenly interested in the pots.

"Um, so did you want to buy anything?" He asked. "I was gonna get a few things, I've run low since out last lesson." Albus didn't question the sudden change in topic.

"Oh, yeah." He said. "Actually, I need quite a bit more myself." They rummaged the store, finding what they needed, Albus getting quite a bit of what he didn't, and left the store laden with plenty of potions ingredients to get them through the rest of the year.

"Thank you for that." Albus said to Scorpius as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. He'd invited Scorpius to join Rose and himself, not wanting to see him go. Rose and Scorpius engaged in light friendly conversation, he told her about he and Albus' lessons, and they seemed to get on quite well. After a while, they began making their way back up to the castle. Once they got to the doors, Scorpius told them he was going to go unload his new things in his room. Rose followed Albus upstairs.

"So, he's quite sweet. If not a bit shy." She said.

"I like him." Albus said. "We've got a lot in common, and he's easy to get along with." "Well, good." Rose said. "Glad to see you having fun. So, what all did you guys do while you were avoiding me?"

"We weren't!" Albus said, but her smile told him she was only joking. "Just, you know, things. He showed me this incredible shop with the most wild potion ingredients. I mean, there's stuff there I've never seen in Diagon Alley." He didn't mention Bindi, or her knowledge about Severus Snape. That was something he wanted to think about himself for a while.

"Well, I've got to go pack a bit." Rose said, ascending the stairs. "And remind Hugo to bring his broom home. Last time he didn't and he spent the entire holiday complaining." Albus had almost forgotten that their Christmas holiday began tommorrow. They'd be going home on the train in the morning.

"Alright." He said. "See you tommorrow." Rose waved back as they headed in seperate directions. He got to the common room, which was crowded as students were getting ready to go home. "Rosie says to remember your broom, Hugo." He called over a few heads.

"Right, I knew I'd forgotten something!" Hugo said, slapping his head. "Thanks Al. Hey, you'll be joining us this year, right?" Albus inwardly groaned. Every Christmas there was a family Quidditch match. All the cousins played, even the aunts and uncles. The exception was Aunt Hermione who was not good on a broom, and had refused to participate. He went to his room, going over his trunk to make sure he'd remembered everything. He had all the books that he would have homework in, and extra parchment for his essays. He took out his change of Hogwarts robes to make room for some of his new potions ingredients.

The next day was something of a frenzy. Students were rushing to gather their things and make it to the train on time. It was a cold morning, and Albus put on an extra sweater. The train was waiting for them, and he found James, Hugo, and Lily already seated.

"Heya, baby brother." James moved over to make room for him. Albus pushed his trunk under the seat. "So, anyway, like I was saying..." They were having a conversation about what types of gifts they would get, and what they'd bought for others.

"Oh, gramps is gonna love that!" Lily laughed when James told her he'd been able to get a variety pack of batteries. Albus looked up after a minute, and waved as Rose walked by. As a prefect, she had to patrol the corridors every so often. A few more minutes passed before the door opened and Penny came in. She looked annoyed.

"Budge up, Gordy, I gotta sit." She moved next to Gordon, who slid over a bit.

"S'wrong, Pen?" He asked.

"First years!" She said. "Like just because they're on the train the rules don't apply. You're still not to use magic...little twerps. And one even had the audacity to tell me I wasn't his boss. As if he didn't know I'm a prefect, he's in my house! I tell you these kids are getting meaner and meaner." Penny sighed, obviously exasperated. The rest of them just smiled. Penny had never liked being prefect, but their Uncle Percy was over the moon when she'd gotten her badge in the mail the previous summer. James and the rest continued their conversation, but Penny was watching Albus.

"So." She said. Albus just rolled his eyes. He'd always been Penny's favorite to pick on. He wasn't going to give into it this time, so he just waited for her to speak. After minute, she did. "So, I was just wondering...what've you done to Scorpius Malfoy?"

"What?" He said, surprised. "Nothing! What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." She continued. "Scorpius Malfoy doesn't smile. He doesn't come home from Hogsmeade weekends all chipper and in a good mood. In fact, I think this is the first time I've seen him go to Hogsmeade. I'm talking about, he is probably the moodiest person I've ever met. He goes to class, goes to Quidditch practice, then comes back to the common room, does his homework, and goes to bed. He doesn't socialize, doesn't mingle. People are polite enough to him, but for the most part, they leave him alone. But ever since you've been tutoring him, it's like he's a different person. Well, not too different. But at least more approachable. And since you're my darling cousin, and Slytherins don't tend to mingle with Gryffindors, it was up to me to ask."

Albus had no idea what she was talking about. Scorpius had always seemed perfectly fine to him. Sure, he wasn't the most talkative person, but Albus supposed it was just because he was shy. And what was all this about not socializing? "I see him with people all the time. He's got friends." He said.

"No, sweets, he doesn't." Penny said. "Let me ask you something. How often do you actually see him, I mean besides when you're having one of those lessons? He's always with people you say? Well sure, if the only time you ever see him is when he's switching classes, or eating dinner. Of course he's with people. But think about it, Al. Is he ever actually talking to them, or is it that he just happens to be walking next to them?" Albus didn't know what to say to that. If he really thought about it, he supposed he would have to agree with Penny. All the times they'd shared classes together, Scorpius had chosen to sit and work by himself. And that day Albus had tried out for Quidditch...Scorpius had been sitting in the stands by himself. Albus didn't know what to say. Penny was watching him with a knowing expression. She glanced up at the door window, and looked back at him smiling.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered. Albus looked up to see Scorpius motioning for him to join him. He had no idea why Penny was telling him these things, but he didn't care. He liked Scorpius, and he wasn't going to let his stupid cousin ruin that. He got up, not saying another word to Penny, and left the compartment.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd sit with me." Scorpius said. He wasn't smiling, and he looked rather nervous.

"Sure." Albus said. He led Albus to the back of the train where there was an empty compartment, and they sat across from eachother. Scorpius at once began restlessly shaking his leg and chewing on a nail. "Uh, Scorpius, you alright?" Albus asked.

"Huh?" He looked up at Albus. "Oh, yeah, great!" He said in a voice not at all believable.

"Hey, you can talk to me." Albus said. "What's up?" Scorpius watched Albus for a moment, as if determining whether to talk or not. Finally, he put his hand down, and bit his lip.

"It's just, I'm a little nervous to go home." He said. "My father...well, he told me in a letter that we'd 'discuss' what happened in Potions class. He doesn't like the fact that I need a tutor in a subject that he says I should be blowing through."

"Scorpius, that's rediculous." Albus said. "Plenty of witches and wizards are extremely bright, but are terrible potion makers. It takes a certain type of mind to be able to do it. Plus, look at all the progress you've made. When we started, you needed help making a murtlap brew for goodness sake. Now look where you are, even Proffessor Huntz said that you've made a vast improvement."

"It doesn't matter." Scorpius said. "This was just one time too many. I don't know if he'll..." He stopped, closing his eyes for a minute.

"If he'll what, Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"I don't know...just...forget it." He said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Scorpius, I think this is important. It sounds as if your father-"

"Please, Al?" Scorpius asked. "I can't think about it now. I asked you to join me because I was feeling panicked. You calm me." He blushed, looking down. Albus was glad he looked down, because then he wouldn't see Albus blushing as well.

"Well." Albus wasn't quite sure what to say. He remembered what Penny had told him, about Scorpius not having any friends. "If you want, we can play a game of exploding snap and blame it on some first years. I've got a prefect cousin who'd just love to come back here and manhandle some of them..." Scorpius looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I saw Penny dealing with some of them a while ago." Scorpius said. "I just do not see how you two are related."

"Yeah, neither do I. But I've got a theory that she was switched at birth...I'm sure somewhere there is a very confused mother troll..." Albus said wisely. Scorpius burst out laughing. The rest of the train ride was quite fun, Scorpius had been able to calm down some. As they pulled into the station, Albus went to get his trunk.

"Hey, Albus." Scorpius grabbed his arm before he opened the door. Albus turned around, freezing when he realized how close they were. His breath caught, and Scorpius moved his head slightly forward. He bit his lip, and if trying to decide what to say.

"Have a good holiday." He finally breathed. He let go of Albus' arm, and went out. Albus swollowed hard.

"Y-you too." He said. Scorpius turned his head back, flashed his brilliant smile, and disappeared. It was a few minutes before Albus' heart rate returned to normal.

Circus. That was the only word Albus could think of to describe Christmas at the Burrow. Three large tents surrounded the main house because there was just no way to fit everybody inside. There was the Potter's tent, then his Uncle Percy's family, and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and their kids in the third. Everyone else found room either in one of the tents or in the house. There had never really been any defining rules as to who slept where. One night Albus would find himself in Uncle Percys' tent with an assortment of cousins, and the next he might be sleeping in Uncle Ron's old room. It really depended on how the nights went. But as bizarre as that might sound, Albus loved Christmas at the Burrow.

Except at the moment, he thought ruefully. He was hovering fifteen feet off the ground on his broom, acting as Keeper for their first family Quidditch match. Of course James and Hugo just had to be on the opposite team, and they'd already scored twenty times. It had only been going for half an hour. Albus ducked as Hugo came bolting toward him, the Quaffle tucked under his arm. He raised it and pelted it right at Albus. Albus ducked, his only form of defense.

"Oh, come on Albus!" Lily yelled from above him. She was Seeker, and was getting frustrated. "That one came right to you! All you had to do was hold out your arms!"

"Then you come and do it!" Albus yelled back at her. "I don't understand why I'm Keeper, when you're the one who actually plays that position!" He swerved as a Bludger zoomed passed him, Penny laughing wildly as she flew after it.

"Because you're a terrible Seeker, and if we even want to stand a chance of beating James and Hugo, I'll have to find the Snitch before- NO!" Albus looked up to see Lily darting after Gordon, who had gone into a dive. The game was over in half a minute. Gordon danced and laughed as Lily chased him with her broom, the Snitch clutched in his hand. Albus sighed, and dropped out of the air.

"Hope we didn't make you feel too bad, baby brother." James said, landing next to him. "Don't be too hard on yourself, nobody can hold us off." He high-fived Hugo, and they headed away from the field as the next group took their turn. Albus headed for the house, and was hugged by his grandmother the second he got in.

"Oh, my love, don't let it bother you." She'd obviously been watching from the window. "You don't need all that flying nonesense, you're perfect the way you are!"

"Thanks gran." He said, his face somewhat muffled.

"Don't let what bother you?" His dad walked into the kitchen followed by his mom.

"The fact that James and I totally wiped him." Hugo said as he and James came in.

"Oh, Hugo, would it kill you to be nice to your cousin?" Aunt Hermione was sitting at the table, helping his grandmother make dinner.

"It just might." Hugo said. "Let's not risk it." He and James laughed while they both grabbed drinks. "C'mon, James, lets go see if Rose can actually catch anything this time!" They ran out the door.

"Don't you let your sister get hurt!" Aunt Hermione called after them. Albus sat down at the table. He could smell roast turkey cooking.

"So, how's school going, son?" His dad asked. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since arriving two days ago.

"Very well." Albus said.

"Course it has." His mom came in at that moment, carrying Ella, Percy's youngest. "I would've heard different if it hadn't been. Speaking of which, we've had a letter from Neville a while back. Says you were out of bed after hours?" She looked at him, her eyes searching. She could spot a lie from a mile away.

"It was no big deal." Albus said. "I just needed to get some work done."

"That's what your common room is for, honey." Ginny said. She spoke in an even tone, but Albus could tell she wasn't really upset.

"It won't happen again." He said. Ginny eyed him for a moment, and nodded.

"Goddness knows we don't need another James on our hands." Ginny said. "I mean, when he and Hugo get together, watch out. No offense, Hermione." But Hermione waved off her comment.

"You think I don't agree?" She said, smiling. "I love my son dearly, but sometimes I just wish he'd be more like his sister."

"Well, they're spirited, I'll give them that." Ginny continued. "Sometimes they remind me so much of Fred and George." Everyone was quiet for a minute. Albus knew that his Uncle had died many years ago, and when he was mentioned it was still with much sadness.

"Well, anyway." His grandmother looked around. "If we don't get this cooking done we won't be eating until midnight. Albus, darling, pass me those potatoes." Albus spent the rest of the time helping prepare dinner. When it was ready, he went into the living room to find his Uncle Ron and dad speaking in hushed whispers.

"They say the last sighting was near Scotland." Ron said. "We should go. At least check things out." When they saw Albus, they stopped talking. Albus knew his dad and Uncle were both Aurors, and Harry liked to involve his kids with as little of his work as he could.

"Hey, Al." Ron said, coming over to pat him on the back. "How've you been? Hugo not giving you too much trouble is he?"

"No, everything's well." Albus said. "I was just coming to tell you dinner will be ready in just a minute."

"Oh, great." Ron siad. "I'm starved." He headed into the kitchen, but Harry hung back. He was watching his son with knowing eyes. Albus had never been able to hide anything from him.

"So?" He asked, now that they were alone. "How's everything really been going?" Albus sighed. He plopped on the couch, he dad sitting beside him.

"School's fine." He said. "I think I even managed to beat Rosie in Transfiguration, but I won't know for sure until we get our test results back after break." Harry laughed.

"Ron'll be pleased to hear that." He said. "But?"

"Well, I guess it's just..." Albus wasn't quite sure how to put it into words. "I've been tutoring one of the students in potions. Proffessor Huntz threatened to send him to remedial otherwise. He's been doing really well, and made a load of progress. But on the train ride home, he was acting really strange. Like he didn't want to go home. He acts like he's terrified of his father."

"Well, son, are you being a good friend to this boy?" Harry asked. Albus nodded.

"We've actually become quite close." Albus didn't mention those last few seconds on the train when he'd felt...something...for Scorpius. He still wasn't quite sure what.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Harry said. "All you can do is be a good friend. Let him know you're there for him." Albus nodded. Harry was about to stand up, but the look on Albus' face mad him pause.

"Something else?" He asked.

"Well, nothing serious." Albus said. "Just something I've been wondering about. I went to this potions shop in Hogsmeade, called Bindi's Beat."

"Never heard of it." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised. It's very small and kinda hard to find." Albus continued. "But the witch who owns it, she's a really old really brilliant potions master. I mean, dad, if you could just see this place, it's got everything! Anyway, she told me that she teaches potion brewing. She said that she taught Proffessor Huntz, but he wasn't able to stand her full course. But she also told me that she taught Severus Snape." His dad was rarely speechless. But this seemed like it might be one of those rare occasions. He took in a breath and let it out very slowly.

"Hmmm." Harry said thoughtfully. "That's very interesting. I've never really met anyone from Snape's past."

"Yeah, and dad, she also said that he had been one of her best students." Albus said.

"Not surprising." Harry said. "He was quite brilliant."

"I would've liked to meet him." Harry looked at Albus. Albus decided to ask his dad what he'd been wondering. "Dad, why exactly did you name me after him? I know he helped you somehow, but I've never been given the full details. Kids at school talk about it sometimes, but I've learned to filter it. I think they mostly make it up." Harry was watching his son closely.

"Albus." He said. "One of these days we'll talk about that time in my life. It's not a pleasant subject for me, or for anyone who can remember it. That's why your mother doesn't like to talk about it, or your aunts or uncles. So much sadness came out of it. But I promise, one day, when it's right, you'll know it all." Albus knew not to push it. He knew that his dad would keep his promise. With that, they got up and joined the rest of the family out on the lawn for dinner. Two massive tables had been brought out, all laden with food. Harry ruffled Albus' hair before joining his mom at the far end.

The conversation was pleasant and light, laughter could be heard up and down the tables. Albus was feeling quite content as he watched his Uncle Bill playing with little Ella. Yet another Weasley who would have not just two, but several parents. He watched her laughing as Bill produced brightly colored butterflies from the end of his wand. Dinner was coming to an end, and Albus yawned widely, wondering which bed he'd end up in. The talk soon turned to the impending O.W.L.s and the three fifth years at the table who'd be taking them.

"I'm not too worried." Rose was saying. "I think I'll probaly have the most trouble in Ancient Runes."

"Nonesense, sweety." Ron said. "That's your best subject. Like mother, like daughter."

"Yeah, but you'll still be top of the class." Penny said. "Well, maybe second to top." She sneered at Albus. "But I just don't know if Albus will pull it off again this time. I mean, it's gotta cut into studying time, hasn't it, tutoring Scorpius?"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Ron said, surprised. "You've been tutoring a Malfoy?"

"Why is that everyone's first reaction?" Ablus was starting to get tired of everyone jumping to conclusions about Scorpius. "As it happens, he's really nice, and we've become close. He's a good friend, so everyone can just get off my back!"

"No offense, Al, but you obviously don't know too much about his family." Ron continued.

"Ron, if Albus says he's okay, then he's okay." Harry said. Albus looked at his dad, smiling gratefully.

"I've never seen any trouble from him." Rose said. "Even Penny says he's never even gotten a detention before. Keeps to himself." Ron still didn't look convinced.

"It's a shame about his mother, though." Hermione said. "We worked in the same department for a while. Terribly sad." Albus whipped his head up to look at her.

"What?" He asked. "What happened to his mom?"

"You don't know?" Hermione said. "She died about...what is it...four years ago? Yes, four years ago." Albus was stunned. Scorpius never mentioned that... "Yes." Hermione continued. "It was a real shock when it happened, too. She was well on her way to becoming an Unmentionable. Terribly gifted, she was. She could make things in a cauldron not many would dream of. Extremely gifted brewer she was. As I understand it, she was with another wizard, they'd been experimenting with some new components. Well, it went horribly wrong, and she and the other wizard were killed. I believe his name was Wayne Braxley. But I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Well, Scorpius doesn't talk much." Penny said. "He was a bit more social first year, but when he came back second year, he would barely talk at all."

"Well, that would've been the summer his mother died." Hermione said. "Poor thing."

The topic changed shortly, no one liked brooding on sad news. Albus just sat in his seat feeling numb. Not once in all their classes had Scorpius mentioned his mom dying. And she'd been a brilliant potion maker Hermione had said. Perhaps that's why Scorpius' father was always so mad at him for doing so poorly in that class. He was constantly reminded of what his wife was best at...something his son could hardly do. Albus was the first to leave the table. He couldn't listen to all the happiness anymore, not when he felt so wretched. He ended up in his own tent, pulled the blanket around him without bothering to undress, and tried to sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. What was he going to say to him now? He couldn't pretend he didn't know. He thought of the last time they were together, on the train. About how nervous Scorpius had been to go home. Albus felt a pain in his stomach as he thought of what Scorpius must be doing right now. He wouldn't be surrounded by laughing happy family members. Albus knew that for certain. Pretty soon everyone started to settle down. Albus could hear people bustling around, getting ready for bed. He didn't care who would be sharing the tent tonight. It was a while before he was able to drift off.

He found himself wandering down a path in a forest. He kept walking, not quite sure where he was going, but knowing it was leading him somewhere important. Just up ahead out of sight, he heard laughter. He knew the sound, and it filled him with joy. He began running down the path towards the voice. The laughter got louder and louder, but the forest got steadily more dense the further he ran. Soon he was stumbling through tightly packed trees, trying to find the voice. Suddenly he broke through the trees, and found himself in a graveyard. There was a group of people up ahead. They were all dressed in black, and Albus knew it was a funeral. He shouldn't be here, he thought. It wasn't appropriate. He wanted to turn to go back, but when he turned he found himself even closer to the group. He could see faces, crying and looking toward a casket. He looked down, and saw Scorpius laying in the grave. He jumped into it in a panic. He yelled for Scorpius to wake up, but he wouldn't. Albus looked up to call for help. Surely these people must realize that Scorpius wasn't dead? He looked back, ready to pull Scorpius up by himself, but it was no longer Scorpius he saw. It was a woman, her face blurred. She was floating in an enormous cauldron which Bindi was stirring. "Bindi! Albus called. "Bindi, stop!" But she just looked at Albus and smiled. Then he heard a voice calling him. "Albus, can you stand here with me?" He turned to see Scorpius standing in the group of people. He was the only person whose face was clear. There was a tall man beside him, one hand clutched his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone." Scorpius pleaded. Albus tried to climb out of the grave to be with Scorpius but he couldn't The dirt was too slick, it was too muddy. Albus tried to pull his shoes out of the muck, but they wouldn't budge. "Albus!" He looked up, and saw the tall man pulling Scorpius through the crowd. There was no way out of this grave. He was sinking, and Bindi kept smiling, stirring her cauldron. He called out to Scorpius, but he was gone. Dread filled Albus. He couldn't help Scorpius. He couldn't help himself. He was sinking and no one seemed to care. The mud was up to his waist now, but he couldn't move his legs. He heard another voice, this time from right above him. "C'mon, Al. It's not hard. Just come and join us." James was hovering above Albus on his broom. Albus reached up, but James just continued watching him. Albus looked up, begging James to grab him, to pull him out. Then Scorpius appeared, also on his broom. He was hundreds of feet in the air. Albus could barely make him out amongst the grey clouds. "Albus!" They both called. But he didn't know which one to reach out to. "Albus! Albus!" They chanted. He continued to sink into the mud, now he was shaking. Shaking and sinking...

"Albus!" His mother's face appeared, looking worried. "Albus, dear, wake up!" He opened his eyes, blinking against the light. "Honey, are you alright? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

"Wha-huh?" He looked around. He was safely in the tent. It had just been a dream, he thought. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He managed. But Ginny didn't look convinced.

"Come inside and I'll make you some toast." She said. "Everyone has already started opening presents. You're sure you're alright?" Albus nodded, rubbing his eyes. His mom looked at him for a moment, then left the tent. He sat, unable to take his mind off the dream. Or, nightmare, he thought. He remembered it vividly. Scorpius' face as he was dragged away by that figure...Albus cringed. He was worried about Scorpius. Worried more than a normal friend should be. He felt protective of him. He remebered the laughter he'd heard while walking through that dream forest. Remembered the feeling of joy it gave him. The feeling of contentment. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. Scorpius had become something precious to him. He longed to see him, longed to know he was alright. He thought of the train that would be taking them back to Hogwarts in two days, and knew who the first person he would find would be. He shook his head, trying to wake up a bit more, and headed inside.

After the inevitable frenzy of present opening and hugs and thank you's, Albus went outside. He spent the day by himself, thinking. Mostly of Scorpius. He wanted to make absolutely positive his feelings were real before he proceded. But everytime he thought of that face, that blonde hair, that perfect smile, he blushed. His stomach kept performing small feats of acrobatics when he'd picture Scorpius. At last, Albus sat on the garden fence, letting the sun hit his face. He closed his eyes, and wondered what he was going to do. How was he possibly going to face him now? He was called for dinner soon after, and attempted to push his thoughts aside. He was quiet, letting everyone around him do the talking. There was a bit after dinner when Hugo and James entertained everyone by doing spectacualr tricks on their brooms. Albus only half watched. At last it was time for bed. While everyone else headed inside, Albus saw his dad waving him over. He jogged over to the fence.

"Whats up, dad?" He asked.

"Let's go for a walk, Al." He said. Confused, Albus followed him and they headed out of the garden. They walked for a few minutes not saying anything. Albus looked up at his dad, who was smiling and seemed to be enjoying the night air. But Albus knew his dad too well to think that this was just a friendly walk. Harry was up to something. After about fifteen minutes, Harry looked back at the distant lights blinking merrily in the windows of the Burrow.

"Your mother doesn't think I should give you these things." He said finally. "It took some convincing, mind you. But she finally consented. She knows, like I do, that you're mature beyond your years. You've never been foolish, and never make rash decisions. These are your great qualities, son. Don't forget that." Albus was thoroughly confused, but kept quiet. Harry rubbed his forehead ditractedly, a habit of his. "You might've wondered about my lack of a gift this morning."

"I just assumed that the books and sweets were from both of you." Albus said. "Thanks, by the way. That one about the mideviel potion masters looks amazing." Harry smiled at him.

"Your mother knows your tastes." He said. "But my gifts are things I'd rather give whithout everyone watching. The first one has been passed down in our family for generations. It was first given to me by my Headmaster, the one for which you're named. He'd been keeping it for me after my father had been killed." Albus listened, knowing that his father was giving him something important. He didn't talk about his past much, and Albus was always eager to listen on the rare occasions when he did. "The second gift was given to me by your uncles Fred and George. And it was actually made, partly at least, by my father...But, that's a story for another time." Harry was watching Albus, who looked back seriously. "I would have given you these years ago, but with my line of work, I've found one extremely necessary, and the other...ah, well, I suppose sentimentality kept it with me. But I know you'll keep them safe." And with that, he took two items out of the inner pockets of his cloak. One was what appeared to be an old bit of parchment, the other was a long silver cloak. He handed the cloak to Albus, who knew it immediately for he had seen his father using it on a number of occasions.

"I can't take this, dad." Albus said, though he looked at it with awe, letting the fine smooth material run through his fingers. "You may need it."

"I don't deny it has helped me quite a bit." Harry said, watching the cloak fondly. "But I think that it's done all it can with me. It's time for a new owner." Albus looked up at his father. He had no words to describe how much this meant to him. But his father, who knew him better than any, understood.

"So, that just leaves this." Harry said, handing Albus the parchment. Unlike the cloak, Albus hadn't the feintest idea what this was for. He knew better, though, than to think this was any ordinary parchment. He looked at it, and turnied it over in his hands, waiting for something to happen. Harry chuckled quietly, and took out his wand. Tapping it lightly, he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Immediately tiny lines began to squiggle their way across the parchment. They branched off, filling the spaces. Tiny figures appeared, followed by names above each of them. Albus watched with wonder, and gasped after a moment.

"This isnt..." He continued to watch the tiny figures.

"It is." Harry said. "Hogwarts." Albus watched, speechless, as names of teachers and students roamed the page.

"Dad..." He said after a few minutes. "I don't know what to say." These were, by a very long way, the best gifts he'd ever recieved. "But, I mean...why not James?" Harry barked a laugh.

"James?" Harry said, smiling. "I couldn't do that to the school. Imagine what your brother would do, what sort of havoc he would wreak, if these were in his posession. I love your brother more than my own life, but he and your cousin get on quite well enough without these at their disposal. The number of times I've seen your brother out of bed after hours..." Harry shook his head, laughing. "No, I trust the hands I'm entrusting these to. If, however, you see fit to lend them to James for whatever reason, that is entirely up to you." Harry tapped the parchment one last time, saying "Mishchief managed." Albus looked at his father. He knew that these items were precious to him. Knew that they held great personal value to him. He hugged him tightly, filled with gratitude and love.

"Thanks, dad." He said. Harry hugged him back, tussling his hair a bit.

"I love you son. And Merry Christmas." They headed back up to the house, talking and laughing. Albus looked through the windows as they passed through the garden, watching his family. He felt his heart swell with love, felt so blessed at that moment. He even smiled fondly at Penny as she sat on the floor playing with Ella.

The wait at the train was excruciating. Albus had safely packed his fathers gifts into his trunk and was now standing on the platform. His brother, sister, and cousins had already found seats, but Albus waited outside, hoping to see Scorpius. He still had no idea what his reaction would be when he did see him, but his stomach fluttered with excitement. He'd said goodbye to his parents and they had already left, and he was one of the few who still stood outside. Albus was beginning to wonder if Scorpius had decided to get to Hogwarts a different way. He looked at the clock nervously. There was less than a minute to go. "C'mon..." He whispered to himself. At last, and with a sigh of relief, he made out the white-blonde hair appearing from the billow of smoke at the back of the train. Scorpius was accompanied by a man who was undoubtedly his father. Slightly balding, and wearing an angry scowl, Mr. Malfoy struck an imposing figure. He seemed to Albus to be the type of man who was used to getting his way and had rarely wanted for anything. He was talking furiously to Scorpius, who wore a subdued expression and nodded curtly a few times. Mr. Malfoy grabbed Scorpius' arm, swung him around, and said one last thing before letting him go. Scorpius walked away with a mixture of defiance and fear on his face. Albus wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort him, then give Mr. Malfoy a well-placed hex to the face. But Albus stayed where he was, and Scorpius finally looked up and saw him. His expression didn't change, but Albus saw a bit of relief. Scorpius walked right up to him without breaking pace, grabbed his arm, and led him onto the train. Albus' heart beat rapidly, his stomach was in knots. He so wanted to grab Scorpius' hand, and hold it tightly, but he controlled himself. They found and empty compartment, Scorpius pulled Albus in, and shut the door. He let himself fall onto the opposite bench with a heavy sigh.

"Well." He said. "Glad that's finally over." Albus couldn't look away. He couldn't believe how glad he was to see Scorpius. He stared, not understanding how he didn't see how beautiful Scorpius was before. But Scorpius just grinned back. "Whats up, Al, do I got something on my face or something?"

"Oh, uh, no." Albus said, going slightly red. "Uh, how was your holiday?" Scorpius scowled.

"Not great." He said. He rubbed his eyes, leaning his head back. "My dad and I are worse than ever. We really got into it this time."

"What happened?" Albus asked, concerned.

"Oh, just the usual." Scorpius said. "I'm a disappoinment, I'll never live up to my potential, I'm lazy. You know, that sort of thing." Albus didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine his dad ever saying anything like that to him.

"You're brilliant." Albus said. Scorpius just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I mean it. Just because your rubbish at potions...I mean, doesn't he see how amazing you are at Quidditch, or how you do really well in all your other classes? That's gotta count for something."

"Yeah, you'd think that." Scorpius said. "But all dear daddy sees is the one black splotch on the page. And what a giant splotch it is, too. Me being bad at potions is akin to treason. My dad was always really good at them, and-" He stopped suddenly, closing his mouth. He looked out the window, all trace of a smile gone from his face. Albus watched him, sure that he was about to say something about his mother. But he clearly didn't want to talk about it. Albus bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed.

"So, I got some great presents this year, how about you?" He asked, deciding to change the subject completely. Scorpius looked back at him, still unsmiling.

"It was good I suppose." He said. "Not that I really needed any of it. My dad always insists on giving me these really strange old artifacts. I don't even know what half of them are, let alone what they're for. But I keep them in my room in my closet. I did get a new broom service kit, so that was good."

"Cool." Albus said, glad to have gotten Scorpius talking again. They spent the train ride in this fashion, talking and laughing, sharing family stories. These mostly came from Albus, Scorpius wasn't too keen to talk about his own family. Scorpius would occasionally lap into brooding silence again, but Albus would always bring him back. At last, the train pulled into the station, and they got off. As they walked over to the carriages, Albus had to resist the urge to take Scorpius' hand. Instead, he settled for sharing a carriage with him. When they got back to the castle, Albus still didn't know how to tell Scorpius he knew about his mother. It was something that Scorpius had made clear that he didn't want to talk about. They came to the foot of the stairs, students shuffling past them.

"Well, see you." Scorpius said.

"Yeah." Albus said. They smiled awkwardly for a moment, then went their seperate ways, Albus up to the Gryffindor Tower, and Scorpius down to the Slytherin dungeon. Albus knew that waiting until Tuesday for their private lesson would be a long wait. He wasn't looking forward to it.

The waves and smiles he recieved and returned to Scorpius over the next few days were always enough to send his heart racing. But it was at their potions lessons when he was really tested. He'd never had any particluar feelings toward another person before, and he was treading new water. He'd found for the first time in his life that he was distracted in class. Instead of taking easy notes, he often had to force his attention back to the teacher and away from the stray thoughts that kept running through his head. Thoughts like how smooth Scorpius skin was, or how his hair looked when it hit the light, or the thoughts that always made him blush such as how soft his lips might be. As he sat in the dungeon by himself Tuesday evening, he wondered how he was going to get through this. He'd placed all the ingredients on the table as usual, and was now planning on testing Scorpius in potions that were much more advanced. He straightened his notes for the fourth time as the door opened. He looked up, and took a deep breath. There was Scorpius, a perfect smile on his beautiful face. Albus smiled back.

"Hi." He said. "Thought we'd try something a little bit harder this time." Scorpius raised his eyebrows, intrigued. He walked over to the table and studied the ingredients.

"Uh...dont tell me." He said. "Valerian roots, sopophorous beans, and asphodel in an infusion of wormwood." He'd named all the ingredients correctly. Albus was a bit surprised, but very proud.

"Exactly. Now, strictly speaking, we're not supposed to make this until sixth year, but Proffessor Huntz said I was the only student he'd trust with this unsupervised. Plus, I've already made it before. But I thought that since you'd been progressing so wonderfully I'd give you a bit of a challenge." Albus explained excitedly. Scorpius, however, was eyeing the ingredients uncertainly.

"I've never worked with these before." Scorpius said. "According to your diagrams, all these ingredients are unstable...putting them together...I don't know, Albus. I'm kind of nervous."

"But you, forget," Albus said, "You're with me." Scorpius looked over, and all trace of nervousness vanished from his eyes.

"You're right." Scorpius said seriously. "I trust you." Albus was taken aback. He doubted Scorpius knew how much that meant to him.

"Uh, well." He cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?" Scorpius read over the instructions a few times, and looked over the notes and diagrams Albus had written for him. He studied the components of each ingredient, and tried to decide which ingredient was the source ingredient.

"Ugh." He finally said, frustrated. "I just don't know. I see how the wormwood works with the valerian roots, but nothing else makes sense to me. It looks like a big jumble."

"Just feel it." Albus said soothingly. "I know you can do this."

"I can't!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I can't 'just feel it'! I've never been able to. That's something that comes to you so easily. I hate this. I bet anyone else in our year could do this. Maybe the potion wouldn't come out perfect, but they'd at least get a passing grade! And Huntz isn't going to go easy on me! He's let me off the hook for a while, but not with O.W.L.s so close! He's going to push me, and the next test we have will just prove to him that all these lessons were worthless! I can't stand it anymore! Do you know what my dad said he'd do if I didn't get a passing grade? And being such a hopeless failure at potions...what my mom would've said..." Scorpius sat down, and put his head in his hands. Albus didn't know what to say. He knew the frustration Scorpius felt with himself must be overwhelming. He went over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I think?" He said quietly. Scorpius hadn't discussed his mother before this, but Albus threw caution to the wind. "I think your mother would've been so proud of you. If she'd seen how much work you've put into this, how many hours you've spent trying to better yourself...I mean, Scorpius, you've got to stop being so hard on yourself. Theres no reason to beat yourself up like this. I've been here the whole time, remember? I've seen what you can do if you just put your mind to it. That's gotta be worth something, right?" Scorpius looked up, and Albus saw a gleam of tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you." He said. Scorpius took a shaky breath. He wiped his eyes.

"How'd you know?" He asked in a thick voice.

"Found out over the holiday. My Aunt Hermione knew her. Said she was a brilliant potions master." Albus watched Scorpius, trying to read the expression on his face.

"You would have loved her, Albus." He finally said. "She had such a light in her...No matter how upset I'd be, she could make me laugh. Whenever me and dad would be at odds, which was more often than not, she'd find a way to make us work it out. I know he loved her, too. He doesn't show his feelings much, but I could tell. And when she...well, he just couldn't take it. We stopped talking after that. We'd say the odd word or two now and then, but for the most part we stayed out of eachothers way. You know, I wasn't too bad at potions my first year. I wasn't particularly good, but I at least passed. Then that summer...well, after that all this class ever brought was memories of her. The smells, the brewing...there was no hope for me. I couldn't concentrate. Then the letters started being sent to my father. Imagine, his only son being a terror at something his wife had been a whiz at." Scorpius chuckled darkly. Albus just sat, his hand still on Scorpius' shoulder, unable to think of what to say. But there was something to Scorpius' story that made Albus wonder. Scorpius stood up after a minute and went back to the cauldron.

"Listen, Scorpius, I think we're done for the day." Albus said. "I don't want you to attemt this potion right now." Scorpius looked at him, and smiled weakly.

"Albus, you bring out the best in me." He said. "Do you think I would've agreed to tutoring lessons if it had been anyone else volunteering? I've watched you, been envious of you for so long now. I used to think, if I had just a bit of the skill you posses I'd be okay. Then you became my teacher, and I thought, well, now at least I've got a chance." Albus was touched. He blushed deeply, looking down to hide it. "But, I think you might be right. This potion is a bit complicated. Maybe we can leave it until next time?"

"Yeah." Albus said. "I think we'll call it a day." They gathered their things in silence, Scorpius helping to put the ingredients away. He headed for the door and paused. Albus watched him, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Scorpius seemed to be trying to make a decision. He looked up at Albus, resigned, and walked over to him. He threw his arms around him, sending Albus' heart racing and stomach flipping. Albus felt Scorpius' hands tangle in his hair for the briefest moment.

"Thanks for listening." He whispered, his breath sending tingles down Albus' neck, and next second, he was out the door. Albus stood there for a minute, waiting for his heart to slow. He couldn't believe how good Scorpius had smelled. He smiled and headed out the door.

Later that night, he was again having trouble concentrating. The other students were milling around, most of them already having finished their assignments. Plus, he had another thing on his mind. Another someone, in fact. He kept thinking about how he could help Scorpius in potions. It had become obvious to Albus after hearing his story that Scorpius had developed some sort of mental block when it came to that class. It was understandable, but Albus had no idea how to help him get over it. Slowly the room began to empty, and Albus was able to force himself to concentrate long enough to get his Charms essay finished. At around midnight, he decided that he needed a trip to the library. He didn't want to risk getting caught again, and he sat and thought about the best way to go about it. Suddenly he remembered his father's Christmas gifts. He ran up to his room, grabbed the map and swung the Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders. The library was bound to have something about mental blocks with magic. Watching the map closely, he made sure no one was around before exiting through the portrait. He made his way silently down the halls and took a different route when he saw Peeves writing rude words on the wall with chalk. He finally made it, and began looking through the categories of books to see if he could find anything useful. Deciding on a heavy book entitled 'Prelude to Magic: A Guide to Working Through Irrational Fears'. He carried it over to one of the tables and set it down quietly. He was about to sit down when he noticed a dim light in the next aisle. He froze before remembering he was invisible, then slowly made his way around the bookshelf. Scorpius was sleeping with one arm bent underneath his head. There were several books surrounding him, and the light was coming from a small half-lit lantern. Apparently Scorpius had had the same idea as Albus to come to the library when it wasn't so occupied. He quietly made his way around to the seat next to Scorpius and lowered himself into it. He couldn't help but watch him sleep. Scorpius made a small noise, and adjusted his arm. Albus looked at the books that surrounded him. He recognized 'Beginner's Potions', 'Bramsacks Potion Guide', and 'Facts of the Brew'. Albus felt a rush of sympathy for Scorpius. He had no idea that Scorpius was studying this hard. Something unexplainable happened to him then. He had to let Scorpius know that everything would be okay. Without worrying whether he'd wake up or not, Albus reached out his hand and gently stroked Scorpius' face. He lay his head down so their faces were close.

"You are an enigma." He whispered. "Everything about you is a puzzle. The second I think I've got you figured out, you find another way to keep me baffled. Don't think on other peoples opinions too much. You're perfect the way you are." Scorpius sighed, unclenching his hand a bit. Albus noticed a letter in it, and couldn't help but pick it up when it fell out of Scorpius' grasp. It was a letter from his father.

Scorpius,

Concerning our last discussion, I don't think you quite understood me. I meant what I said. If I recieve anymore owls regarding your pathetic potions grades, I will see to it that you are removed from a school that you so obviously cannot keep up with. Perhaps studying abroad for a year or two will make you understand. Do not disappoint me again.

Albus was speechless. He didn't know what to think. So, that was why Scorpius had been so nervous to go home for Christmas. And if he couldn't bring his grades up, his father would transfer him to a different school. And that meant...Albus didn't even want to picture coming to school and Scorpius not being there. He'd grown too dependent on him. He'd come to long for the brief times between classes when they'd spend a few minutes together. And having the same free periods, once being a time for studying, had become hours spent roaming the grounds, or talking together in the library. Scorpius was a precious part of his life now. Albus stood up, and looked down at Scorpius. "Don't worry." He said quietly. "You're not going anywhere. Not if I can help it." And with that, he exited the library, bent on making their next lesson an unforgettable one.

Albus spread his ingredients across the table. He'd gotten to the classroom early so he'd have time to prepare for the lesson. He covered each ingredient with a cloth, and waited. Scorpius arrived a minute later, and looked at the table in confusion.

"Thought we'd try something a little different today." Albus said. Scorpius put his bag down, and came around to stand next to Albus.

"Uh, sorry about the other day." He said, not looking at Albus. "I know I kinda lost it a little."

"Nonsense. It needed to be said." Albus replied. "And I'm glad you told me all that. I think I've finally figured out a way to help you." Scorpius eyed him thoughtfully. Albus took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around Scorpius' eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

"No." Scorpius said, clearly confused. "So...what exactly is the point of this?"

"I told you, we're doing things a little differently today. Trust me." Albus began taking the covers off of the ingredients. "Now, I want you to go down the table, and tell me what each thing is, what it's purpose is, and what it's source component is without looking at it."

"Uh, alright..." Scorpius said, clearly unsure of Albus' intentions. He went to the edge of the table, feeling his way, and lowered his head to the first ingredient. "Hmm...smells like bundimum...thats used for cleaning solutions."

"Good!" Albus said. "And it's source?"

"It's a fungus. It can eat away at foundations, but if diluted it can be used for cleaning purposes." Scorpius said.

"Excellent!" Albus said. "Keep going." Scorpius smiled, and moved on to the next one. He pulled his face back a bit.

"Ugh, thats bubotuber." He said, coughing a bit. "It comes from the slug-like plant, and can be used for topical remedies."

"Perfect." Albus said. Scorpius smiled and moved to the next one.

"Valerian. It's a root. Used to enhance the substance of stronger components." Albus could not have been more pleased. But as Scorpius moved down the line, and the ingredients became more advanced, he found it harder to name them. Halfway down the line, he was completely stumped.

"You know this one, Scorpius. We've worked with it before." Albus urged. He wanted so badly for Scorpius to know these. But Scorpius just made a frustrated noise.

"I don't know." He said finally.

"That's alright." Albus said. "Keep the blindfold on, I want to try something." He moved behind him, and grabbed both of his hands, pushing them gently into the jar.

"Albus-" Scorpius tried to pull his hands out, but Albus held them there.

"What do you feel?" He asked.

"It feels dry, leafy." Scorpius said. "Like leaves at the end of autumn."

"So, what does that mean? Scorpius, potion brewing isn't just about throwing things into a pot. You've got to understand your ingredients. Know what makes them work, understand why they do the things they do. We're past the point where you can get by with just memorizing facts. You've got to get over whatever it is thats holding you back. What are you so afraid of?" Scorpius was silent, but Albus, being so close, could hear his heartrate pick up. He swallowed, realizing that if he could hear Scorpius' heart beat, then surely Scorpius could hear his. And right now, it was beating quite fast. "C'mon." He continued, trying to push those thoughts aside. "The ingredient in your hand is aconite. Memorize it's smell. The feeling of it. It's dry because why? It's an unstable, very poisonous ingredient when used fresh. Next." They moved down the line in this fashion, Albus trying to urge Scorpius to name the ingredients, making him answer questions about them. He would push Scorpius' hands into the jars, making him feel and memorize the texture. Scorpius was able to name a few more of them, and by the end Albus was sure that he'd began to let go some of that fear and uncertainty he'd always had. Both of their hands were filthy, and they went to wash up in the sink.

"Albus, I-" Scorpius tried to say something, but whatever it was was having a hard time coming out. Albus just watched him, waiting. "It's just that it...it's always there. Everytime I step into this room, I can feel her. All this stuff, I mean, she had a room filled with these things. There wasn't a day that went by when she wouldn't be in there brewing, coming up with new crazy ideas. Then she died, and it was like...everything she loved was a poison. I saw all the things she'd made, all the half used ingredients, and all I could think was which one of them had done it? Which of her many beloved ingredients had been the one..."

"Scorpius," Albus said softly. "You've gotta stop thinking like that. She loved brewing, and it sounds like she was damn good at it. Do you really think that she'd want the thing that she loved so much to become a fear of her sons?" Scorpius looked at him then, eyes glistening.

"No, she wouldn't." He said in a steady voice. "I know she wouldn't. What she would have loved is to see me succeed."  
>"So succeed." Albus said. "The only thing holding you back is yourself." Scorpius cleared his throat<p>

"You're right." He said. "Of course you're right. I think I needed this. You know, I haven't talked to anyone about my mom since she died."

"Well, I'm glad you told me." Albus said. "I think it's good to get it out, you know? To just let some of that sadness go a little."

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." Albus said. "And I meant that."

"I know." Scorpius said. Albus smiled. They began to gather their things, Scorpius helping Albus to clear the ingredients. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Albus said as they were leaving the classroom. "Homework. I want you to gather as many natural ingredients you can find around the grounds outside. I've been able to find eight, including a few water plants. See if you can beat me."

"Seriously?" Scorpius said. "I don't know if I'd be able to identify them..."

"Well, that's alright. I'll be there to help you." Scorpius looked at him, and Albus laughed. "What? I was thinking we have a whole weekend coming up...the weather hasn't been too bad. I think a nice long stroll around the grounds will do us both some good." Scorpius just smiled.

"Me too." He said.

The winter passed quickly, and the grounds began to thaw and turn green. Albus more and more found himself in the library trying to pack as much information into his head as he could. He spent most of his time with Scorpius in the library where they both would pull down various books, or pour over notes. They would test eachother on different spells and enchantments. They were not often out of eachothers company unless they were in seperate classes. After a long week of piles of homework and hours of studying, they decided to leave the castle and roam the grounds for a change. Albus was impressed that Scorpius could remember all the different plants he'd shown him. In fact, he was doing so much better in Potions that Albus was certain he'd pass the O.W.L. After several more lessons in the dungeons, and with Albus making him feel his way through the ingredients, he was certain Scorpius would be one of the higher ranking students. But even though Albus loved the time they spent together, and knew that Scorpius considered him his closest friend, there was still the problem of him wanting something more. Every time they were together, Albus found it hard to concentrate on one thing. Even though he knew his Charms notes back to front, he still didn't stop Scorpius from reading through them with him. Albus had watched as he'd read them, wondering at how Scorpius could be so blissfully ignorant of the way he made Albus' heart stop when he walked into a room, or of the way Albus' eyes followed his hand as it made it's way through his hair.

Albus came crashing back to reality, however, two weeks before O. were to begin. He went to the library to meet Scorpius and found he wasn't there. He waited a half hour before leaving to search around the castle. He looked in their usual places, but Scorpius was nowhere to be found. He finally asked a Slytherin who'd been friendly to him on occasion if he knew where Scorpius was. The boy, Elton, told him that Scorpius hadn't left their common room all day. Albus asked if he was sick, but Elton just shrugged and walked on. Determined to find him, Albus made his way to the Slytherin common room, which he'd found out the location to by walking with Scorpius on several evenings. He waited outside until a student came out. He walked over quickly, glad to see it was one of Penny's friends, and asked if they could go and tell Scorpius that he was waiting for him. She turned her head and called, "Scorpius, you've got a visitor!", and went around Albus. Albus waited a few moments, then saw Scorpius appear. His second of relief quickly turned to concern when he saw his expression. Scorpius' hair was dishevelled and he looked scared.

"Scorpius, what happened?" Albus asked as Scorpius stepped outside the common room, leaving them both alone in the long dungeon hallway.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you in the library like we'd agreed." He said. "I know I've still got a lot of studying to do."

"Never mind that." Albus said, waving a hand. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I uh..." He was holding a crumpled letter in his hand. He swallowed and handed Albus the letter. It was from his father again. Albus read through it in horror, not fully comprehending it.

"He...he..." Albus had to clear his throat before continuing. "He's already picked out a school?"

"And has the first terms tuition ready to be sent out." Scorpius said. "Albus, if I fail...I mean, thats it, isn't it? I'll be sent away..."

"No!" Albus said. "Scorpius, this is completely unfair what he's doing!"

"You think I don't know that?" Scorpius said. He groaned, and sat down hard on the floor against the wall, his head in his hands. "But what can I do? It's not like I've got any money of my own for tuition. My mother left me some, but I can't access it until I'm of age. And plus, even if I defied him, and went to live on my own, where would I go? I don't have a lot of family left, much less anyone that would take me in..."

"Well, what about your grandparents?" Albus asked, realizing that them talking about Scorpius moving out of his house was a distinct possibility. He'd do anything at this point to make Scorpius stay.

"My mothers parents are both dead, and last I heard about my dads parents, they both died serving life sentences in Azkaban." He said, his head still in his hands. This was a shock to Albus, who'd never heard anything about Mr. Malfoys parents. But that wasn't his concern right now. He sat down next to Scorpius, not sure what to say. What he really wanted to do more than anything was take him in his arms, and promise him that everything would be fine. He even went so far as moving his arm toward him, but all he did was pat him on the shoulder.

"Listen." He said. "I can't promise anything, but maybe...just maybe, my parents would consider letting you stay with us." Scorpius froze. He raised his head, and looked straight at Albus. His icey blue eyes bore into Albus, who was struck almost senseless.

"You...you'd do that for me?" He whispered. Albus leaned forward, his voice steady, making sure Scorpius knew he was telling the absolute truth.

"Scorpius, I'd do anything for you." He said. And before he had time to react, Scorpius' lips were on his, his hands fiercly pulling him closer. Albus' heart burst into overdrive as he grabbed Scorpius and raked his hands through the soft blonde hair until he was grasping the back of his neck. Albus couldn't take it all in, every emotion swirling through his head, love, lust, but mostly surprise and elation. This is what he'd been waiting for, wishing for. The taste and feel of Scorpius was perfect, and all too soon it was over. They pulled apart, Albus still gripping Scorpius around his neck, Scorpius still clutching Ablus' collar. Their heads were so close their noses were touching. Breathing hard, they stared into eachothers eyes. A slow smile crept across Scorpius' face. He bit his bottom lip, and they let the other go.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Scorpisu said, still grinning.

"I know what you mean." Albus smiled back. He didn't know what else to say. Everything he'd been wishing for had just happened. Scorpius had just confirmed that their feelings toward eachother were mutual. His heart was still racing, and he felt lightheaded. He took a few slow breaths, Scorpius just smiled. Albus looked down, and noticed the letter still clutched in Scorpius' hand. His smile faded.

"What are we gonna do about that?" He nodded toward the letter. Scorpius looked at it, then crumpled it up.

"I'm not gonna fail." He said. "I was just upset is all. You've been an excellent teacher, and when I get a passing grade, my father will have no choice but to let me come back. I've never really fought with him about his decisions before, but if he tries to send me away, I'll fight tooth and nail until I get my way."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked. Scorpius just smiled.

"Absolutely." He said. "Don't worry, I will be back next year. And we can have a lot more time together without having to worry about everything." Albus laughed and Scorpius leaned toward him again. This time, he was ready.

The next several days were a blur for Albus. Between having to force himself to keep his mind on his studies, and the times he and Scorpius were able to sneak away from the castle to be alone, he found the first O.W.L only a day away. He and Scorpius were in a secluded part of the grounds, and Albus was laying on his back trying to catch his breath. The sun was beating down on them, and Scorpius was laying next to Albus, their heads touching. The taste of Scorpius' lips were still on his, and he watched mesmerized as Scorpius read the different poisons and antidotes that would surely come up on their potions exam the following day. In profile, Albus could see the intense concentration in his eyes as he read aloud. He would gently correct Scorpius when he'd get something wrong, but overall was amazed at how far he'd come.

"You're gonna do just fine." Albus said as Scorpius finally put the sheets of notes down after almost an hour of going over them. "Just remember what I taught you."

"Which is a lot." Scorpius said. Albus laughed.

"True." He said. Scorpius suddenly pulled himself on top of Albus, his face just inches away. Albus caught his breath, thinking he'd never get used to how perfect Scorpius' face was.

"Have I thanked you enough for saving my life in potions?" He breathed.

"Several times, if I recall." Albus said. They gazed at eachother for a few seconds, and Scorpius lowered his head, placing his lips gently on Albus'. They'd been doing plenty of this since that day outside the Slytherin common room, but Albus found that he still craved Scorpius with surprising intensity. He couldn't get enough of him. Their hands roamed over eachother, exploring and caressing. Albus moved his hands over Scorpius, and felt gentle hands grazing through his hair. Scorpius moved his lips down to Albus' neck, which made him shiver. Albus felt the smile against his neck, and the warmth of Scorpius' breath. Albus took a shaky breath, moving his hands up to Scorpius' hair. A soft sigh escaped his mouth, and Scorpius' lips were once again against his. After a few minutes, they pulled away, eyes still locked together, neither one willing to be the first to look away. Scorpius bit his bottom lip, a habit Albus was surprised he hadn't noticed before. They watched eachother for a while not saying anything. The sun had began to set, and they knew they should begin heading back to the castle. But they still didn't move.

"So." Scorpius said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Tell me. When did you know?"

"Know what?" Albus asked running his fingers through the white-blonde hair. Scorpius blushed slightly, and he looked down.

"When did you know that...you know...that you liked me?" His blush deepened.

"Oh, that!" Albus laughed. He thought for a minute, trying to pinpoint the moment he realized that he loved Scorpius. "I don't think it was any one moment. I think it was kind of a culmination of things. Like, our first tutoring lesson together. You were so hopelessly lost. It was endearing. And when you took me to Bindi's. I mean, no one in my family has ever really shown an interest in potions. And you taking me there, even thought it must've brought back painful memories, just proved that I was more than just a teacher, or peer to you. And the way you talked about your mother. I was afraid you'd want to shut down, but you were so open and honest. Everything about you drew me in. And once I realized that, I was the one that was hopeless." Scorpius wasn't smiling. He watched Albus with an intense expression, as if trying to decide whether he was telling the truth.

"You've never lied to me, have you." It wasn't a question. Scorpius could read Albus better than he knew. He swallowed, and rested his head next to Albus. "For me it was our second year."

"What?" Albus said, surprised. "That long?"

"Well, it was the first year that Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions class together." He continued. "I mean, you were everything I ever wanted to be. At first it was pure jealousy. You had this great big family whom all really seem to love eachother. I'd just lost my mom, and all I had left was my dad who never really...well, you know. I mean, I already knew who you were because of Penny, and all the Weasleys and Potters and all that. I mean, you had literally everything I wanted. Family, love, acceptance. You seemed genuinely content. I couldn't help but notice you. You're the reason I tried out for Seeker, you know. I heard that you were trying out second year, and I thought that I'd at least get to see you out on the field, even if we would be competing against eachother. Then I watched your first tryout..." Albus cringed. He remembered clearly that first fiasco of a tryout. He'd fallen off his broom twice, and had sprained his wrist and ankle. Scorpius smiled at his expression. "It was perfect." He continued. "Finally, I'd thought, finally there was something you weren't perfect at."

"I'm not perfect." Albus said quietly, Penny's words echoing in his head.

"I know you're not." Scorpius said. "But that's what makes you perfect to me. I've watched you over the years, I doubt you've noticed. I know how hard you work, how kind you are. And even though you had your own things going on, you still had time to tutor a hopeless case like me. You can't have any idea how grateful I was when you volunteered your time to me. I thought, well, maybe if we can just be friends, if we can even get as close as that, then it would be enough. But you've got your hooks in me, Albus. You've been so deep under my skin for so long that I could barely stand to be around you." He laughed lightly.

"I didn't...didn't know." Albus said. He'd had no idea, not a clue that Scorpius had admired him for that long. To him, Scorpius had always just been a fellow student. Up until this past year he'd been nothing more than a passing thought. A form of great envy on the Quidditch field, maybe, but nothing more.

"Don't think on it, Albus." Scorpius said. "There's no way you could've known. I've always kept my distance. In fact, there's been times when I've avoided you altogether. But it came to nothing. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. So, that day in the hallway, when you suggested I come live with you, I saw how much you meant it and how upset you were. And I took a chance. I kissed you. Something I'd been wanting to do for far too long. And when you kissed me back, it was more than I ever could have hoped for." They watched eachother for a long time, not speaking. A hundred thoughts moved through Albus' head, but he didn't concentrate too much on any of them. Except for the one that kept coming back. He loved Scorpius. And it didn't matter that Scorpius had loved him longer, or had known him better. The fact remained that they were in this together now, and that made Albus happier than he'd been in a long time. And when they walked up to the castle, hands intertwined, it was with a contented silence.

Albus didn't get a chance to see Scorpius the next morning before their potions exam. He ran to the Great Hall, downed some toast and juice, and ran to the dungeons. The examiner was an old witch Albus had never met before, but who had an oddly calming quality about her. She told him to take his seat, and handed him the written part of the exam. He glanced at the questions, and looked over to the other students taking the test. He could just make out Scorpius behind one of the desks, and gave him a quick thumbs-up. Scorpius smiled, and they turned thier heads back to the test. Albus read through the questions, easily answering all of them in full. He was the first one finished, and handed in his test not needing or wanting to look over his answers. He waited outside the dungeons for another forty-five minutes as the other students began to slowly trickle out. Scorpius was the last one out, and his expression was inscrutible. Albus went over to him.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Okay, I think." Scorpius said. "I mean, I'm sure I answered some of them wrong, but overall I really think I got it."

"That's great!" Albus said. "Well, tell me what you think you got wrong." They went over most of the questions, Albus remembering almost all of them, and from what Scorpius told him he thought he'd done quite well.

"Well, I think you're right." Albus said. "You remembered your antidotes almost perfectly, and the thing about the potency of certain poisons was a bit unusual, but they should mark that correct."

"You think?" Scorpius asked, looking relieved.

"Of course." Albus said. "You did amazing." They smiled at eachother, and headed off for lunch. After that, they had the practical exam. Again, they sat on opposite sides of the room. Once Albus saw the potion they would have to make, he sighed in relief. This was one he'd actually made with Scorpius. He was not the first to finish this time because two of the other students bumbled their potions so badly they had to be cleaned up before they affected anyone else. Albus was at complete ease, deftly chopping, cutting, and adding ingredients, not even needing to look at the instructions. After an hour and a half, his potion simmered perfectly in his cauldron. He took a minute to watch it proudly before raising his hand and letting the examiner know he was finished. She looked at his potion, smelled it, and wrote a few notes down. She excused him, and again he waited outside for Scorpius. He was one of the last to leave, but he was smiling this time.

"I did it!" He said excitedly. "I know I did it!"

"Excellent!" Albus said. "I knew you would!" Scorpius glanced up and down the halls, and quickly planted his lips on Albus'.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." He said. Albus smiled.

The rest of the exams went by easily, Albus was quite sure he'd get at least three 'O's. Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions had been more than a breeze, but he was not so sure about Ancient Runes, a class he knew he wouldn't want to repeat. Scorpius said he thought he'd done well on his other exams as well. After the last test, they walked down to the lake where the other students were lounging around, enjoying the end of term. They walked for a while until they were sure they were alone and plopped down on the ground.

"So, what classes do you think you'll have next year?" Scorpius asked, laying down and staring up at the clear sky.

"Hmm." Albus thought. "I'm not sure. I was given a few options, but honestly I don't know right now. I think I'll talk it over with my parents. What about you?"

"I don't really care." He said. "The usual, I expect. I might drop potions." Albus looked over at him, not sure whether to be surprised or not. "I mean, it's not like I'll ever be great at it. And I only needed to get through the year, right?" He looked up at Albus, who just shook his head and smiled.

"True." He said. "Plus, it's not like we'd share a class anyway."

"Isn't it?" Scorpius asked. Albus shook his head.

"I'm moving onto advanced potions. Proffesor Huntz told me that I'm beyond N.E.W.T. level and he'd teach me privately next year, if I want."

"Do you?" Scorpius asked.

"Absolutely." Albus replied. "I'm not sure what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts, but potions is something that I want to pursue. It's the only thing I really love doing, you know?" Scorpius grinned up at him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Is it really the only thing you love doing?" Albus looked down at him, and laughed.

"Well, maybe not the only thing..." He said. Scorpius grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Their lips met, and Albus was swept away. He didn't know what would happen in the future. But he knew, and it filled his heart with joy to think so, that he wouldn't be doing it alone. Not anymore.


End file.
